Traditionally, it has been necessary to use multiple pieces of equipment to effectively train or rehabilitate the muscles that comprise the core. Current training requires the person to devote more time and energy by using several pieces of equipment in an attempt to exercise all the muscles involved. What is needed is a device and method to train and rehabilitate all of the muscles of the core.